Avenging Unwinding
by iloverueforever
Summary: Set after the books, Connor and Risa are still together and have a daughter, as well as a son on the way. Life's not perfect, but they're managing, especially as they've successfully ended unwinding. However, things take a turn for the worst when they are forced to flee when the feds decide to track down the elusive Akron AWOL.


**Author's Note: Hello there, this is a new story collaboration with connorxrisa897. This is set to be a longer story, though updates may be infrequent. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! We love you all! **

** Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Unwind**_**, or the respective characters of Connor, Risa, or Hayden, though we did create the little Lyssa. Shusterman, we only wish we had your power. **

The brunette's eyes flutter open, and she pulls the covers away from her body to find a little figure huddled against her pillow. Yawning, she glances over at her sleeping husband, who seems to stir under her gaze.

"Mommy, I thweepy," a little voice whispers. Now fully awake, Risa struggles to raise herself from her position in bed.

"Go back to sleep," Risa murmurs, placing a hand on her distended belly.

"No, mommy!" the two-year old says forcefully. Sighing, Risa turns to her daughter, Lyssa.

Much to her dismay, Connor suddenly opens his eyes at the outburst, propping himself up against the pillows.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asks, always attentive to the needs of their child.

"I tired." the toddler squeals, leaping onto Connor's lap, seeming to illustrate the contrary.

"Tired or not, I think it's time for breakfast." Connor says, pulling Lyssa into his arms and getting out of the small bed. Before heading out the door, he turns his attention to his wife. "You get some rest, Risa," he says, kissing her forehead.

"All right, then." And that is the end of that. She lays back down amongst the rumpled bedsheets and curls up, snoring impressively almost immediately. There was once a time when she would have risen to help out with Lyssa whenever possible, but that was before their latest addition to the family.

"Do pancakes sound good?" Connor asks his daughter, as he sets her down next to the kitchen table. The little girl nods her head eagerly and hauls herself onto one of the chairs.

"Bwue bewwy!" She squeals, pounding her pudgy arms on the table. Connor chuckles and turns to the refrigerator.

"Watch your manners, little lady," he scolds softly. "After all, we could have Uncle Hayden make you breakfast!" Lyssa frowns at this and cocks her head to the side, studying her father's face.

"No!" she finally says.

"No, what?" Connor asks.

"No, thank you," Lyssa says. Again, Connor chuckles. After making the pancakes, he piles them on a plate and places it on the table.

"I'm going to go get Mommy, you wait here, Lyssa." He says. Connor heads back to his and Risa's bedroom and opens the door. "You awake?" He asks.

"No..." Risa grumbles, "But I suppose I am now..."

"Breakfast is ready, blue berry pancakes at Lyssa's request." Connor smiles sweetly.

"I'm just waiting for her to realize that's all we ever have for breakfast," she sighs. "I'm so sick of instant pancake mix!"

"Well, if you don't like them, why don't you have something else?" he asks, gently touching her hair in the way that originally almost got his shoulder dislocated. Risa doesn't mind it anymore.

"Actually, if you're offering, I could really go for a peanut butter sandwich," she mutters.

"For breakfast?" he questions, faking incredulousness. Anything and everything involving peanut butter has been at the top of her craving list in the past month or so.

"Can I have peanut butter or not?" She scowls.

"Yes m'am," Connor says, leaning towards her, their lips meeting. Risa's hands automatically wind into Connor's hair, and his on her hips. A light rapping on the door brings the two lovers apart.

"You know, you left a two-year old girl with a stack of her favorite pancakes, all alone, right?" Hayden's voice surges through the air. Groaning, Connor jumps up to meet his best friend.

"Do you really have nothing better to do than bothering us constantly?" he whines.

"If you hadn't noticed, I live next door to the three of you," Hayden smirks. "Not to mention that you seem to occasionally require the disturbance."

"Daddy! Tummy hurts..." Lyssa yells, running to her father. Connor lifts her onto the bed.

"Lyssa, what did you do?" He asks cautiously.

"Yum Yum!" she giggles, rubbing her stomach. Connor groans and hurries to the kitchen, where he is met with the sight of an empty plate and tons of crumbs scattered across the ground.

"Oh, lord, Connor," Risa says, entering the room. "I can't leave you alone with the baby for five minutes, can I?"

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Lyssa cries, determined not to be ignored.

"Well, whose fault is it that I was distracted?" Connor demands.

Hayden, standing innocuously in the corner, whistles quietly at this.

"Shut up," Risa spits at him.

At once, he stops, beckoning to Lyssa to join him in the corner. The toddler, still determined to attain attention, stamps her foot.

"Mommy! I NO baby." She yells. Risa shoots one last glance at both Hayden and Connor, takes Lyssa into her arms and stomps back into her bedroom. The door is slammed and all that is left in the messy kitchen, are Hayden and Connor, staring blankly at each other.

"What just happened?" Connor asks. Hayden laughs.

"Let's make waffles."


End file.
